


Missing scenes

by mephiztophel



Series: Unlife is strange [2]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Medical Inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephiztophel/pseuds/mephiztophel
Summary: Missing scenes from life is circus in no particular order





	1. Of rabbits

      “Your absence has been noticed, Jonathan.” Edgar waltzed in carelessly plucking a vial from Reids hand. “Hmm? Lady asburys blood? Still ploding away on that  _ cure _ ?” The Administrator have the gave the glass a swirl; dark blood almost black seemed to glitter in the lamp light. “But what are those...chunks in it?”

      “Dried nerve tissue of an infected man.”  _ Well, a previously infected man _

      “And what do you hope to accomplish with that?”

      “A vaccine of sorts. Louis Pasteur did something similar in 1885.”

      “Pasteur? You think her blood tainted by rabies?”

      “Not rabies exact, but something similar yes.” 

      “Astonishing. But I digress, Dr Ackroyd has come to me; repeatedly, with complaints about your lack of presence on the hospital floor. He has urged me to ricind your commission even! As the administrator and frankly your boss I really must insist you spend more time here doing your work and less on...outdoor activities.”  _ Playing the concerned friend to force my hand edgar? If only you truly as the administrator and not the jealous child unwilling to share their toys.  _

      “If my presence brings such a burden to this hospital, edgar, I will gracefully leave. My devotion remains helping the people, if that means stepping aside for another to take my place her so be it.” The shorter man stiffened at his words, mustache twitching in anger.

      “Thats hardly what I mean Jonathan!”

      “Oh? Then perhaps you came to remind me to visit miss Howcroft? Worry not, I have a headache soother for our dear mistress of the night.” Jonathan took the vile of Elizabeths blood back from the fuming doctor; capping the glass closed and setting it in a little stand with other blood vials in the ice box. 

      “Cease this little game Jonathan! You know precisely what I mean! I forbid you to keep this up!” 

      “Forbid me?” Jonathan pocketed a bottle of headache soother from the batch of medicines he made to keep on hand; pulling his jacket off its hook with the other hand. “You presume to have that power over  _ me _ , Edgar?”

“You need me Jonathan, need the Pembroke.”

“There was a time I did. That time has past. I don't  _ need  _ the hospital edgar. I don't  _ need  _ you!” The shorter man licked his lips, eyes darting around for something to shift his makers wrath on.

“What about your oath? The one you accused me of forgetting not a few nights back?”

“I remember my oath and fulfill it each night! It doesn't take a hospitals walls for a doctor to heal. I have  _ options. _ ” He strode to the door, slipping his jacket over his shoulders as he went “ _ Good evening _ , Dr Swansea.”


	2. Interview with the Vampire

      “Oh? Jonathans young man! Are you leaving already?” McCullum froze, blue eyes fixed on the old woman's throat; fighting to keep himself still. To not bite into the vulnerable expanse and drink deep of that pulsing life. “And Jonny still sleeping, not curious enough to see you off. Come, have tea with me before you go.”

       “I’m sorry Mrs Reid, I must head out. My men need me.” the hunter ground out, forcing his eyes to stare at the wall just beside her.

      “Nonsense, a bit of tea to dive the cold off before you go tramping down the streets will not take but a moment! The stars are hidden tonight, looks like it will rain soon.” the old woman grabbed his shirt sleeve, pulling the hunter along woodenly. “Now then young man” she sat on the settee, forcing a china cup into the Irishman's hands “what is your name?”

      “McCullum, maam.” the hunter stood rigidly, ears straining to drown out the steady beating of her heart.

      “No need to be shy boy! A friend of Jonnys is a friend of the families. Now come sit, please” the old woman beckoned to the armchair across from her, fire crackling merrily beside them

      “Its Geoffrey, ma'am” the hunter sat stiffly, hands clenching around the warm cup.  _ What the hell am I doing?! _

      “There we go. Now, what is it you do for a living Geoffrey?”

      “I'm a….guard.”

      “A guard? Like a policeman?”

      “Not quite….I was a soldier...so now I, watch?”

      “A kind thing your doing, with the unrest from the flu. My Jonnathan was a soldier too, did you know? Is that how you met?”

      “I...no.”  _ A soldier? That shouldn't be so surprising, leeches to comfortable with a gun to be just a doctor  _ “We met through a mutual acquaintance at the hospital.”  _ a mutual headache more like _

      “Met him getting patched up did we? My jonny had an awful habit of getting rough himself. Broke his nose so often it got stuck that way.”  _ is this the same Reid were talking about? Man fusses over that long coat of his. Can't picture him getting his face bloodied.  _

      “I do whatever it takes to keep the people of London safe, ma'am.”

      “A man of devotion, I can see why he likes you. More tea?”  _ Like me? Reid?! The man damned me to eternity!  _

      “No thank you, Mrs Reid. I really think I should go now.” the world was greying out, the only spot of colour in the room the womans beating heart. Even the fire looked dull.  _ Is this what it is to be a leech? All life drained out apart from blood.  _ His fangs itched, sliding down a fraction at the thought.  _ I need to get out of here! _ He set the cup down, slamming it harder than necessary on the table in his haste. “Please excuse me.” he bolted out of the room; slamming the front door behind him hard enough to shake the wood.

      “Young people, always in a rush.” the old woman sighed.


	3. Switch

      “You cheated.”  
      “Cheat? Me? I'll have you know i'm a man of good standing, not some guttersnipe ready to filch a shiny bit of glit.”  
      “A devil with a genial cloak more like.”  
      “The mouth on you tonight McCullum!"  
      “Keep playing the fainting fancy and i'll show you what sort of mouth I've got” Jonathan barked out a laugh at the saucy comeback; gathering the shed cards from the makeshift playing table draped over Geoffreys lap.  
      “Why so sure I cheated then, McCullum?”  
      “Besides being a craft leech?”  
      “Besides that yes.” the doctor replied dryly  
      “I'm sure you cheated because with all those pick up cards I slipped in you should never have been able to shed enough to win.”  
      “A cheater foiled by a counter cheat! Practically an honest game then.”  
      “Id say about so! Fancy another round Reid? Or are you to spooked you won't be able to keep up?”  
      “The cultures need a bit longer to develop so we have time. I'd imagine you're about ready to drop off however.” the doctor nodded at the near empty fluid bag the hunter was hooked up to.  
      “Sounds like an out to me Doc.”  
      “Hardly McCullum. Deal us out then.” Geoffrey smirked at the vampire, shuffling the deck with his free hand.  
      “May the best cheat win.”


	4. Tea time

    “Weeping again Jonathan?”

 

    “I’m not” he turned his dry face towards the lady. 

 

    “Not physically maybe. But that melancholy of yours projects so strongly I feel we it will whisk you away”

 

    “I apologize. I didn’t mean to trouble you.” 

 

    “It’s not a trouble Jonathan, caring for you.”

 

    “Who of us is the doctor again Elizabeth?” He smiled, a soft somber thing

 

    “Who better to take care of the caretaker when life leave them low” Ashbury lifted the doctors chin up with a light hand “in all seriousness Jonathan, lean where you can. This life can be so long, don’t let it wear you down.”

 

    “I feel as if I can’t help myself. Everything is so bright now. The streets of London are so much prettier in the gloom than o could have ever imagined. And the people, so vibrant. So beautiful. So different.”

 

    “Your capacity to feel does you credit, it’s all too easy to distance yourself. I’ll not do you the disservice by biding you to shut them out. But when one feels as deeply as you do, Jonathan, you must have a care to not drown. You have those that care about you. Don’t be afraid to share the load”

 

    “I fear I take advantage of your hospitality as it is, my lady. I don’t wish to burden you with this as well.”

 

    “It’s not a burden. But if it truly cause you such grief to share your troubles with me then go to another. Perhaps the whitechapel man of god, or your hunter.”

 

    “Geoffrey is not my hunter”

 

    “And yet, his name is the one that sprung to your lips first.” She shook her head, red hair glittering in the gas light “I’ll not say your relationship with that man’s a common one. Indeed, when you first began seeing him more regularly I was quite concerned.”

 

    “McCullum is a man of integrity.”

 

    “To his ideals? Without question. But it is those ideals that caused the worry. That being said, whatever it is you did changed the man. Some ground might be made between us.”

 

    “I did nothing to the man”  _ thrashing aside; but then he gave as good as he got. _

 

_     “ _ So you say” her eyes crinkled with amusement 

 

    “McCullum is refreshingly straightforward in his beliefs”

 

    “And handsome”

 

    “And...Elizabeth!”

 

    “No need to be scandalized Jon. I have eyes, and have been around long enough to know what people get up to”

 

    “My...opinion on his physical form has nothing to do with my feelings on the man himself.”

 

    “But you do think him handsome.”

 

    “He is...easy to look at. If in a rough way. Oh drop that grin Elizabeth. I don’t know why I bother.”

 

    “Feeling better then?”

 

    “I...yes. Thank you”

 

    “Any time.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
